Reluctant Santa
by Divine Freja
Summary: Sometimes you have to something you never thought you would, for the people you love. Because sulking is just plain annoying after a while! Written for IATQO's Secret Santa STANDALONE


Disclaimer: I am going to be completely honest now. I do not now nor have I previously owned the rights to the Harry Potter books or movies. If I did, I would own my own car and have an apartment in Rome. Not live at home or borrow my parents' car all the time.

Summary: Sometimes you have to do something you never thought you would, for the people you love. Because sulking is just plain annoying.

Author's note: I do know Christmas has been and gone, but... Well, I just don't care. Christmas is a year-round thing for me :) Please Read and Review.

AN2: This is the request I wrote for miafitz at IATQO Secret Santa fic exchange.

Reluctant Santa

In a perfect world they would be together right now and he would not have been forced to watch her have fun with her friends. In a perfect world they wouldn't have had to hide their relationship from the world. In a perfect world Draco Malfoy would have had the guts to tell his parents about his relationship with Hermione Granger, instead of keeping it a secret. But it wasn't a perfect world. He had obligations to his Pureblood family, obligations that could not be shrugged off. The sole heir to the Malfoy fortune and power could not allow himself to dilute centuries of pure blood. To disappoint his mother and father by marrying an ordinary Muggleborn witch. Because if he did, they would certainly disown him and most likely kill him and his wife. Her name would be dragged through the dirt, if she married him. She would likely lose her friends and be miserable, so it was the right thing to keep it all a secret. He'd just have to keep telling himself that, until it felt right again, but he knew it wouldn't. Hermione had begun to question it every time they met recently and even when she didn't he could see the strain and hurt in her eyes, when he left her apartment in the early morning. Two days ago he left her in tears. Two days ago she broke up with him because of it. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

"Draco, I know they are a horrible bunch, but much you glare at them all the time? People are expecting you mingle. Look at Pansy over there. She's desperate to get your attention. Not exactly subtle, that girl, but she is from a good family and quite pretty. I mean, with all those pixies and tables in her hair. Draco? Draco, are you even listening to me?" Narcissa whispered in her son's ear. Shaking her head, she shared an exasperated look with her husband. "Lucius, please take care of your son. He is starting to get on my nerves." With that she left to go talk to the dreadful Mrs. Morrow. "Oh happy Christmas dearest!" She gushed.

Casting a glance at the Golden trio, which had his son's interest, Lucius escorted him out of the ballroom. He nodded to several people, but refused to stop for smalltalk.

"What are you doing Father? It's terribly rude to leave the Ministry Christmas Party for Ordinary and Extraordinary War Heroes and Special Very Important People early, I believe." Draco grumbled.

"It is, but is also rude to sulk and brood at such an event. I know it's a tortured romance, but must you be so obvious? You are a Malfoy and a Malfoy is never obvious." Lucius said. The shock on his son's face made him sneer. "It is entirely too apparent who you have been seeing for the past six months and frankly the tortured-lover-woe-is-me-look doesn't suit you. I'm surprised you have carried on for so long or that she allowed you to."

"Y-… You know?" Draco couldn't believe it. They had been careful, so torturously careful.

"Draco, when you walk past your son's office and hear him shout out 'Hermione', it doesn't take a genius to figure out, you two have a relationship. Nor seeing you come home at dawn with an idiotic grin on your face. Or when I continually find ripped pantyhose under your office chairs. But the most obvious sign is the small looks and smiles you two continually share. It's quite sickening and revolting. You have been brooding and sneering at home and frankly your mother and I are tired of it. It has to end now. And I mean immediately."

The icy look in his father's eyes, made Draco feel a tiny sliver of fear.

----

"Hold still. I can't quite…" Once again fumbling with Hermione's blasted pantyhose, Draco was beginning to wish he had searched her drawers more thoroughly last night. But apparently one persistent pair had survived the raid.

Hermione's constant giggling in his ear wasn't helping his concentration.

Finally deciding to give up and find his wand to magically send them to the North Pole, Draco tried to remove his right hand, only to find that he couldn't. Cursing under his breath he sank to his knees to see what the problem was. "Oh for the love of…"

"Problems again?" Hermione grinned from above.

"Yeah, for your stupid pantyhose. My ring is stuck to them AGAIN! Why won't you just stop wearing those blasted things?" His only answer was a snorted response about how funny he looked trying to get them of.

Seeing him sending her a glare, she took pity on him and took her own wand and quickly sent the pantyhose to the floor.

Happy the muggle chastity belt was finally gone, Draco began licking his way up her body. "Why make yourself wait longer for the good parts, when you don't have to? Personally I'd prefer it if you didn't wear anything at all. You know – easy access." He whispered against her right nipple. Looking up at her face, he found her slightly panting with her eyes clouded with desire. "God, you look beautiful." I love you. And you love me. I can see it in your eyes. Removing her panties and the rest of his own clothes, he laid her down on the desk. Feeling her fingers on his cock always drove him the brink in minutes, so he was quick to grab her wrists and pin them beside her head. "I can't wait anymore…" Her only response was to wrap her legs around his waist. Kissing her passionately, he slowly began to thrust inside her wet warmth. When he was all the way inside, the knock at the door came.

"Fuck! Who is it!?" He called out, trying to hold of thrusting. She was always so damn tight! Oh Lord! Now she was clenching her internal muscles! He began rocking a slow rhythm and kissing her again.

"Draco, please finish your _business meeting_ so I can get inside. This is highly irresponsible."

Lucius' sneering comment from the other side of the door was a cold minor ocean on their desire. Scrambling to get up they each grabbed a pile of clothes and their wands. In two seconds Hermione had dressed and apparated to her own office.

Draco, on the other hand, had a minor problem to deal with first. Namely the damnable Muggle chastity belt, which had been hiding in his pile of clothes, when he had said the spell to dress himself. Hearing his father knock again, he had no choice but to wear them until he left.

Lifting the locking spell, Draco sat down at his desk and winced when circulation was cut of. This had better be quick!

"What is so important, you have to lock your door, when you are alone?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

"Everything" Draco said with a sullen look at his father. "Now, what was so important you had to interrupt me?"

"Temper, temper. Your mother wished to know if you would be joining us on Christmas with a lady?"

Looking incredulously at his father, Draco shook his head. "No, I'm not. And I told you so just last week. This is what was so important?"

Lucius just smirked. "To your mother it was very important. Men and women sometimes have different priorities. Well, I'll be going again. See you tonight at dinner." Lucius left.

Quickly standing after his father's departure, Draco pulled down his pants to see the torture device known as pantyhose stretched to the limit over his legs. Hooking his fingers in the lining he tried to pull them down, but it was even harder than pulling them of Hermione. Gasping for breath, he heard them beginning to rip, when he bent over to grasp his wand. Three seconds and a choked spell later the mutilated pantyhose lay on the floor. Glaring at them with murder in his eyes, he aimed his wand and-…

"By the way-… My, my! Is this the way you do business?" Lucius chuckled.

Draco had, as he heard the door open, quickly pushed the pantyhose under a chair. "Wha-when I'm doing boring paperwork by myself in a stuffy office, yes, occasionally." He stammered, blushing slightly.

"I'll be sure not to disturb you again then. Goodbye." With a discreet glance at the exploded pantyhose on the floor, Lucius smirked the whole way home.

----

"End? There's nothing… I mean I don't know what you are-…"

"Stop it right there. Do not deny it. Your mother and I know all about. Six months, Draco? It's a disgrace!" Lucius sneered. Seeing the hardened look in Draco's eyes, Lucius continued. "Don't try to deny that it isn't. Sneaking around and lying to everyone. Blaming your mother and I for everything."

"What do you mean blaming you? Disgrace!?"

"Blaming us for not being able to bring it all out in the open and it's a disgrace! We are tired of it! Does she love you?" Lucius demanded. "Of course she does. Why wouldn't she? Does she pressure you to bring it out in the open? Make you defy your family?" Seeing the defiant look on his son, Lucius continued. "I knew it. I knew it!"

"You know nothing! Yes she does love me, but she doesn't pressure me into anything. If anything I pressure HER into keeping it secret! Because of YOU!" Draco could feel the panic sneaking up on him. Lucius would not be allowed to harm Hermione over this.

"You flubberworm of a man! Have you no courage at all?!" Seeing the confusion hit Draco, he sneered. "Either you have the balls or you don't feel the same about her. A Malfoy goes after the things he wants and love, regardless of anything else. Now, do you love her?!"

Draco felt floored. What had happened to his mugglehating father? He stared mutely at his father.

"For Merlin's sake. Children! Draco, DO. YOU. LOVE. HER? It's an easy question." When Draco nodded, he went on. "Good. Now, your mother and I are tired of your moping about. We are not going to like her at all. We have decided we need at least two grandchildren to be able to give her a slight welcome into the family. But if one of them has bushy brown hair, so help me… Understood." Another numb nod from Draco. "Good. Here is your grandmother's ring. It's the closest thing to a blessing you are going to get. I refuse to talk to you about the wedding and I am not happy about it. Good luck." Lucius said with a final sneer.

Speechless, Draco stood with the ring box in his hand, as his father went back into the ballroom. The only thought in his head: _Two days too late._

----

Hermione smiled at Ron's joke, but her thoughts were a mile away. Or rather on the other side of the ballroom where Draco was standing. Damn him for looking so good in dress robes!

"… And then she said 'The rabbit did it!'" Harry started laughing and slapped Ron on the back. "Mione, are you listening?"

With a start she turned her head back to her two best friends. "Sure I am. Rabbit did it… I heard." She smiled.

"It's a good thing you're so good at multi-tasking or you'd have been embarrassed caught staring at the Malfoys and ignoring me." Ron said, nudging her with his elbow. "You can't do anything about them right now, so just let them be. As long as they stay on that side of the room, we can stay over here. Out of harms way or should I say Draco's?" Putting his arm around her shoulders, he said in low tones, "He doesn't deserve you, if he lets his parents get in your way. Hell, he doesn't deserve you period."

Sighing, Hermione looked over at Harry's compassionate face. "I take it you know then."

With a small grin Harry nodded. "It was very obvious. Sorry. But it was rather fun seeing you blush every time we asked you about your missing pantyhose or how the meetings with Malfoy went. But we take it, it's over now?"

With a shrug, Hermione said: "I think it has to be. He will never want to make things public and I can't sneak around anymore. I'm sorry, I lied to you two for so long. I just didn't think you would be so understanding."

"Oh, you are right there. We don't understand at all. But we saw how happy you were for a while there and decided to give him a chance. We're just sorry he didn't live up to that chance. But again, it's his loss. You're a great person." Ron said with a little grin. Looking over at Harry, he rolled his eyes. "I'm sounding like a girl right now, aren't I?" When Harry just nodded and laughed, he flushed red. Hermione couldn't help chuckling.

"Thanks for the support, but I'm going to be all right. Somehow. After some time. I think."

"We know you are. Nothing can keep the brightest witch in a century down." Harry said. "Least of all a ferret. Now, are you going to let me help you get over the worst? Get under one of the mistletoes so I can kiss you without making Ginny mad?"

"No way. I am not getting trapped under one of those things. And speaking of Ginny, I think she just got caught under one of them over there." Hermione pointed to the waving redhead, who was essentially stuck under the mistletoe until she got a kiss. Smirking, Harry went over to her.

"Like those need another excuse to kiss each other." Ron grinned. "They have been practically joined at the mouth since they got together. It's has kind of lost it sweetness-factor and moved on to yuck, don't you think?" He made a face. "Okay, now they're just gross. She was free from that mistletoe five minutes ago. Hermione? What is it?" He looked over his shoulder. "Do you want me to stop him? Because I will."

"No, we're just going to walk away. Come on, I see your parents over there." Hermione looked away from Draco, who was headed in their direction. She quickly started to follow Ron to the other side of the ballroom.

"Granger, would you wait up?" Draco's voice came from a bit behind them. "Hermione?"

"No. I have nothing to say to you, Mister Malfoy." She replied without looking back. She felt him grab her arm and wrenched it back. "Don't touch me." She stormed of again, now trying to spot Ron who was nowhere in sight.

"Would you stand still? Granger!" Draco was lost behind a group of people talking and not noticing him. Although what he did notice made him smile.

"Where did he go?" She mumbled under her breath. She felt someone give her a push and she took a step, nearly stumbling to the floor. Turning around, ready to give snarky comment, she was surprised to find Lucius Malfoy. Smirking. She immediately tried to take a step back, but to her surprise found she couldn't. When Lucius just raised an eyebrow, she looked up. Mistletoe. Damn it all to hell and back. When she looked ahead again, it was a different Malfoy in front of her, who had an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well, well, well. Quite a predicament you are in. I guess you have to listen to me now." When she just glared at him, he laughed. "Merlin, I love your fire. Almost as much as I love you." He smiled when her glare vanished and her arms fell to her side. "Didn't expect to hear that, did you? Well I do." When he pulled out the ring box and opened it, her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What are-… What is-… Wha-…" She couldn't think!

He kneeled down in front of her. "I really have you shocked now, don't I? To answer your questions, I am doing something I should have done sooner. And this is a ring. For you. Because I love you and want you stay to with me. I want to have you beside me for the rest of my life. And I want to have children with you. At least two." He added with a grin. "So, will you forgive me for being an ass and say yes?" He couldn't help smiling at her shocked face. "Luv?" He caressed the back of her knee.

"Oh Lord… I just… Yes. Of course it's yes!" She put her hands on his cheeks and urged him up to her smiling mouth. Cheers erupted from the entire ballroom and drowned out the sound of Draco's ring ripping Hermione's pantyhose once more. Laughing he put the engagement ring on her finger. "Merlin, where did you get this ring? It looks like an heirloom."

"From a reluctant Santa I guess you could say. I love you. But you are never wearing pantyhose again." He kissed her before she could ask any more questions.

----

"Mission successful. No more annoying, sulky son and hello to grandchildren. You did remember to mention the grandchildren, right?" Lucius smiled down at his wife.

"Yes, I mentioned the grandchildren. I don't think that stipulation was a problem. Although how we are going to tolerate her at the Manor, I don't know. A Muggleborn." Lucius tsk'ed. Although he was sneering on the outside, he was actually quite happy. And Narcissa knew it.

"Stop it. I know you secretly find her quite tolerable. And that you actually like her." Narcissa smirked at her husband.

Lucius backed her under a mistletoe and grinned. "I admit nothing. I will forever condemn and hate her. Now, give me a kiss, granny."

"Yes Santa." Narcissa smiled and kissed her husband.

Fin

33. Name/Pen Name: mia fitzpatrick  
Pairing of the fic you want: D/Hr  
Rating(s) of the fic you want: R-NC-17  
3 - 5 Things you want your gift to include:  
1. Inclusion of the line "Either you don't have the balls or you don't feel the same." (yes, it's from Ani DiFranco)  
2. Someone being pushed under a mistletoe against their will  
3. Draco having a hard time removing a pantyhose  
4. Humor! Bring on TEH FUNNY  
5. Post Hogwarts story  
What you don't want your gift to include: Angst, bestiality, BDSM, any relationship with house elves, Krum


End file.
